An advertiser in a typical television advertising scenario seeks to reach as many television viewers as possible with a cost-effective television advertisement. Conventional advertisements are not intended to illicit an immediate business transaction via the television, but rather are generally intended to promote brand awareness and establish a viewer connection or trust in a product, service, or particular company and/or business. Advertisements are also intended to efficiently communicate a message to a large group of viewers, such as nationally, throughout a state, or citywide.